Currently, mobile devices are becoming larger and larger, and a large mobile device is now standard for many people. These mobile devices are becoming more and more difficult to grasp, and an issue with them is that they are easily dropped or slide out of the users hand when they attempt to reach across the screen to text or take a photo. This is even more so the case when it comes to computer tablets. What is needed is a device that allows the case to be easily held in the hand of the user without slipping from the user's hand. What is further needed is a case that will house the device, and allow the device to fit neatly into the case so as to fit and slide neatly into the pocket of the user.